


Swimmin'

by Xenogou



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, i really love these yeehaw boys, johns a bitch but hes my bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogou/pseuds/Xenogou
Summary: You teach John how to swim with a hint of angst and flirtation, that's basically it.





	Swimmin'

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic, Abigail and John aren't currently together and John's a thot. Hopefully yall are okay with that!

“Darlin’...I don' know about this,” John stuttered out, standing by the edge of the river with all his gear on. When (Y/N) had dragged him up out of his tent early as hell, he wasn't expecting her to try and force him how to swim. She had dragged him to the water’s edge and started to disregard her clothing besides her undergarments, throwing herself into the water

“Come on John, you gotta learn how to swim eventually! I promise I won't let you drown!” The girl spoke up, already waist deep in the water. She smiled up at the man, she had always been in love with the water and with swimming in general despite many others not enjoying it. Most just taking a quick rinse and getting out.

“Last time I was in deep water, Dutch threw me in so pardon me if 'm not exactly excited,” John mumbled, shifting from foot to foot as he nervously glanced at the murky water. His heart felt like it was gonna fall out his body with how nervous he was. To him, there's no reason to learn how to swim. He's been on land for his entire life, he didn't see a point but apparently, she did.

“Oh come on, stop bein’ a baby John. It's not that hard, I swear.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes. A small smile grew on her lips as the gears in her head turned.

“If you don't want to, I guess I can get Art-” She started to say while looking towards the direction of the camp, ready to get out and go find Arthur.

“No! I mean, no. You don't need to go get ‘im” John quickly cut her off, his blood slightly boiling at the thought of seeing her with Arthur, especially when she was dripping wet and her shirt was see through.

(Y/N) chuckled, knowing that despite everything, John was too proud to admit he was scared. She slowly made her way closer to the shore and looked up at John with a sly smile.

“So Mr.Marston, you gonna come in and join me or what?” She said coyly, batting her eyelashes as she watched as John's face flushed red. Her smile came back full force.

“Ya know what? Fine. But if I drown, yer the one that'll have to tell Dutch that you killed me.” He rolled his eyes, slowly discarding his weapons and other clothing next to her own pile.

“I'd never thought I'd see the day! Come on! Hurry up!” (Y/N) laughed as she playfully slapped the water, beaming at John who slowly stepped into the water till it came up to his ankles.

He looked down at the water and felt a chill go up against his neck, the hairs standing on edge. She saw his hesitation and slightly sighed, deciding that she would help him get into the water. She reached her hand up out of the water towards him and gestured for him to take it.

“Come on, you know I won't let anything happen to you,” she smiled softly at him, hoping her words would soothe his anxiety.

John sighed through his nose and unclenched his fists that he wasn't aware he was clenching and grabbed her hand, his bigger hand engulfing her smaller one. He walked into the water, it now up to his waist. He let out a ragged breath as he sighed and tried to calm himself, closing his eyes and willing his body to relax.

_I hate this, I hate this, why the fuck-_

He froze when her hand left his own and felt two arms slide around his neck and almost let out a yell. Opening his eyes he could see her slightly hugging him towards her so she could help him stay afloat, his hands left dangling in the water.

“Hey hey hey, it's me, I got ya.” (Y/N) smiled as she slowly inched him further and further into the water. Using one hand to hold his own as his feet slowly left the ground.

“I don't know about this… I don’ like it” John said, breathing faster. He couldn't feel the ground underneath his toes and he didn't like that not one bit.

“I got-” She got caught off as John suddenly clung to her, burying his face into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Her face turned red, she was thankful he couldn’t see.

“Please don’ let me go, please please please please-” John spoke, words being muffled by her skin. His grip around her waist tightening, not enough to hurt her but enough to where he felt that he wouldn't seemingly float away.

The memories of Dutch throwing him in and him struggling to stay afloat came rushing back to him, the feeling of sinking till Arthur came in to grab him, pulling him out and John quietly sobbing as he clung to Arthur like his life depending on it. He knew that Dutch meant it in good fun but the feeling stuck and the memories scared the shit out of him.

She slowly both her hands up, now that she wasn't holding his hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair, the strands being wet from soaking in the water.

“It's okay John,” She whispered as they bobbed in the water, silently chuckling at the grip he had on her. This must’ve been where Jack got his infamous hugs from.

John felt her heartbeat, she was perfectly calm compared to him. He mentally kicked himself for being so weak and making a fool of himself in front of her, he was supposed to be strong but here he was, latching onto her like a child. He also felt her chest against his and felt his mind slowly break.

_Oh fuck-_

“As much as I enjoy hugging you, I really wanna teach you how to swim,” She said, slowly inching her arms away from him.

John flushed and shook his head, his face turning red as he slowly let her go, still grasping both of her hands to his chest though.

“Okay, I’ll teach you the basics. Is that alright?” She said, slowly turning him around to angle him so he could attempt to float on his back.

She braced her hands between his shoulder blades and his lower back, urging him to fall back and relax. He did as she asked and relaxed his body and trusted her to not let him fall and drown.

Soon, he was casually floating with her supporting him.

“See? You’re doing all right.” She spoke with a grin, immensely proud of herself but mostly for John for going as far as this. Her heart squeezed at the fact he had trusted her enough to teach him.

John’s eyes darted to her face, taking in the small details then slowly got a shit eating grin.

“Ya know, I always imagined being on my back with you over me, this wasn’ what I had in mind.” John smirked, enjoying the blush that flooded to her face.

What he didn’t expect, was her to pull her hands away as he slipped into the water.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I didn't completely butcher John. This is the first time I wrote something for RDR and I'm hella fucking nervous. I hope you like it! Please tell me if you do lol I need validation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Warm Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087846) by [NoireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRose/pseuds/NoireRose)




End file.
